1977, bal des 7èmes années
by Missterre
Summary: Songfic. Bal des 7èmes années de 1977. Une scène. Un message a faire passer. Une chanson qui veut tout dire. SBxOC


**Disclaimer: Rien à moi, comme d'habitude...**

**Note: Voila un petit (court) OS, qui trainait dans mes fichiers depuis un bout de temps.. Bonne lecture. ****Ecouter la chanson en même temps, elle est génial.**

* * *

_Titre : Copines de Maraudeurs où comment Trois filles mettent de l'ambiance._

* * *

Ce soir, Poudlard célébrait la soirée la plus attendue de l'année.

Le bal des 7èmes années.

Les filles invitaient les garçons et chacun avaient trouvé chaussure à son pied. James irais avec sa précieuse Lily, Sirius avec une de ses poufs qui d'après sa mémoire se prénomait Clara, et Rémus avait demandé à Manon, une jolie blonde qu'il avait rencontré à la bibliothèque. Peter, resterais en célibataire, aucune fille ne l'avait malheureuseument invité.

En poussant les lourdes portes de la Grande Salle, les Maraudeurs découvrirent la merveilleuse décoration faite par les professeurs à cette occasion dans les tons bleu, violet et turquoises. Des rubans étaient parsemés sur les murs de la salle, et une boule de discothèque trônait en plein milieu. Les bancs des quatres maisons avaient été remplaçé par une multitude de petites tables bleu fluorescent de six, neuf ou même pour deux personnes. Seul le centre de la pièce semblait dégagé et Peter supposait qu'il s'agissait de la piste de danse.

Les garçons attendaient donc devant le long escalier qui menait au Hall.

Lily fut la première à descendre. Éblouissante. Ce fut le seul mot auquel James put penser. L'ancienne Tigresse portait une robe de soirée en satin vert, fendue à la jambe gauche et brodée de perles nacrées. Sublime.

James, sans voix, lui fit un signe de tête respectueux, ne pouvait prendre la parole. La préfète pris place à côté de son cavalier, en souriant devant la rougeur des joues de celui-ci.

Amandine, sa meilleure amie se présenta en haut des marches. Sirius en avait vu des filles, c'était d'ailleurs le garçon de l'école qui avait dû en voir le plus, mais elle... une beauté iréelle. Si simple, que s'en était magnifique.Elle portait une robe noire brodée de fleurs satinées, découvrant ses épaules et son dos. Un Serpentard s'avança lorsqu'Amandine posa le pied sur la dernière marche. Il lui fit un baise-main et elle prit son bras.

Clara descendit les marches à la vitesse de l'éclair pour se pendre au bras de Sirius avec un sourire agicheur. Typiquement pouf. Mais le beau garçon ne semblait pas remit de la robe d'Amandine, et s'en fichait donc complètement.

Il ne restait plus qu'une jeune fille. Manon. Après quelques secondes d'attente, elle apparue dans un geste gracieux. Rémus leva la tête et dû fermer la bouche.

Elle était pour lui, la plus jolie des créatures.

Elle portait une robe de danseuse étoile. Toute blanche, avec de petites bretelles et un corset qui serrait à la taille, avec les ballerines qui allait avec. Une vraie étoile.

Quand elle arriva au niveau du loup-garou, il l'embrassa sur la joues et, tout comme le Serpentard avant lui, il lui presenta son bras.

Le groupe ne dû pas attendre longtemps avant que l'horloge ne sonne 20 heures.

Ils entrèrent dans la Salle pour de bon, et allèrent s'assoir devant une table pour neuf.

Dumbledore fit son discour, puis les plats furent servis.

En fond sonore jouait les Beatles, un groupe moldus semblait-il. Allez savoir comme le directeur les avait fait venir ici...

Pendant la deuxième partie de la soirée, un karaoké avait été mis en place. Mais la scène restait désésperement libre, et tout le monde commençait à s'ennuyer sérieusement.

Lily, Amandine et Manon se lancèrent un regard et se levèrent de concert, devant les mines étonnées de leurs cavaliers respectifs. Elles se dirigèrent vers la scène.

Une fois devant le micro, Lily annonca :

- Puisque personne ici n'est capable de mettre un peu d'ambiance, nous allons le faire. Amandine à toi de jouer !

- Avec plaisir. Transforma Vetis !

Les magnifiques robes des trois sorcières se changèrent en un look skateuse-punk.

Converses noire, longues chaussette rayées noir et blanc, une mini-jupe noir avec une chaîne , un t-shirt aux motifs militaire avec une cravate et des bracelets de pics, et d'autres accessoires. Il paraissait que c'était la mode chez les moldus... ( pas vraiment à la même époque mais tant pis).

Après la transformation, Lily et Manon se placèrent derrière un micro un peu en retrait. La blonde murmura une formule et les instruments semblaient pouvoir jouer tout seul, d'après les explications de celle-ci, il suffisait de prononcer distinctement le nom de la chanson pour qu'ils jouent la mélodie désirée. Amandine, réflechi un court instant et se lança :

- Sirius, cette chanson est pour toi, Girlfriend !

Les instruments commencèrent à jouer. La piste de danse s'éclaira et le spectacle pouvait commencer.

Amandine pris le micro en main et chanta :

**Hey Hey You You**

_Hey hey toi toi_

**I don't like your girlfriend**

_Je n'aime pas ta petite amie_

**No way No way**

_Pas question pas question_

**I think you need a new one**

_Je pense que tu en as besoin d'une autre_

**Hey Hey You You**

_Hey hey toi toi_

**I could be your girlfriend**

_Je pourrais être ta petite amie_

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

_Hey hey toi toi_

**I know that you like me**

_Je sais que tu m'aimes_

**No way! No way!**

_Pas question pas question_

**No it's not a secret**

_Non, c'est pas un secret_

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

_Hey hey toi toi_

**I want to be your girlfriend**

_Je veux être ta petite amie_

**Tu es si gentil**

_You're so fine_

**I want you mine**

_Je te veux_

**You're so delicious**

_Tu est délicieux_

**I think about you all the time**

_Je pense toujours à toi_

**You're so addictive**

_Tu me rend accro_

**Don't you know ?**

_Tu le sais ?_

**What i can do ?**

_Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?_

**To make you feel alright**

_Pour te rendre mieux_

**Don't pretend**

_Ne pretend pas_

**I think you know**

_Je pense que tu sais_

**I'm damn precious**

_Que je suis précieuse_

**And hell yeah**

_Et ouais_

**I'm the fucking princess**

_Je suis une putain de princesse_

**I can tell you like me too**

_Je peux dire que tu m'aimes aussi_

**And you know i'm right**

_Et tu sais que j'ai raison_

Les trois furies se défonçaient au rythme de la musique, et une multitude d'élèves avaient envahi la piste. Amandine bondissait le poing en l'air, et elle avait l'air parfaitement dans son élément. Elle brillait comme le soleil tellement elle parraissait heureuse. Ses joues étaient rose d'effort, et elle s'arrêta de bouger pour regarder un garçon dans les yeux.

Sirius s'était levé, sa pouf toujours accrochée au cou, et s'était approché de la scène.

**She's like so... whatever**

_Elle est comme si... on s'en fou_

**You can do so much better**

_Tu peux faire beaucoup mieux_

**I think we should get together now**

_Je pense que nous devrions être ensemble_

**And that's what everyone's talking about**

_Et tout le monde en parle_

**Hey Hey You You**

_Hey hey toi toi_

**I don't like your girlfriend**

_Je n'aime pas ta petite amie_

**No way No way**

_Pas question pas question_

**I think you need a new one**

_Je pense que tu en as besoin d'une autre_

**Hey Hey You You**

_Hey hey toi toi_

**I could be your girlfriend**

_Je pourrais être ta petite amie_

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

_Hey hey toi toi_

**I know that you like me**

_Je sais que tu m'aimes_

**No way! No way!**

_Pas question pas question_

**No it's not a secret**

_Non, c'est pas un secret_

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

_Hey hey toi toi_

La pouf était partie enfin.

Amandine avait un énorme sourire au lèvres, Sirius avait compris. Les cheveux châtains de la jeune fille volaient partout et la chanson ne semblait pas s'arrêter.

Lily et Manon s'étaient avancées, et elle chantaient à l'unison. James en était bluffer.

Qui pouvait dire que sa Lily adoré était si bonne chanteuse ?

Rémus était le seul assis à la table. Même Peter avait déserté. Rémus avait toujours détesté danser. Mais Manon était superbe sur scène. Un vrai rayon de soleil. Tout comme ses deux copines. Finalement la soirée était mieux qu'il le pensait.

**I can see the way**

_Je peux voir la manière_

**I see the way**

_Je vois la façon_

**You look at me**

_Dont tu me regardes_

**And even when you look away**

_Et quand tu regardes ailleurs_

**I know you think of me**

_Je sais que tu penses à moi_

**I know you talk about me all the time**

_Je sais que parles toujours de moi_

**Again and again**

_Encore et encore_

**So come over here **

_Viens ici_

**And tell me what i wanna hear**

_Et dis moi ce que je veux entendre_

**Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear**

_Mieux, encore, fait disparaître ta petite amie_

**I don't wanna hear you say her name**

_Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire son nom_

**Never again**

_Jamais_

**Because...**

_Parce que..._

Les lumières se firent plus douce, mais ce fut un spot argenté qui prit le relais.

Manon chanta seule :

**She's like so whatever**

_Elle est comme si... on s'en fou_

**You can do so much better**

_Tu peux faire beaucoup mieux_

**I think we should get together now**

_Je pense que nous deverions être ensemble_

**And that's what everyone's talking about**

_Et c'est ce dont tout le monde parle_

Lily pris la suite :

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**

_Dans 1 sec tu seras à mes pieds_

**'cause i can. 'cause i can do it better**

_Parce que je peux, je peux mieux le faire_

**There's no other. so when's it gonna sink in**

_Il n'y a pas d'autre, quand sa feras son effet_

**She's so stupid. what the hell were you thinking ?**

_Elle est si stupide, à quoi pensais-tu ? (x2)_

**Hey hey you you**

_Hey hey toi toi_

**I don't like your girlfriend**

_Je n'aime pas ta petite amie_

**No way No way**

_Pas question pas question_

**I think you need a new one**

_Je pense que tu en as besoin d'une autre_

**Hey Hey You You**

_Hey hey toi toi_

**I could be your girlfriend**

_Je pourrais être ta petite amie_

La chanson prit fin. Essouflées, les trois jeunes filles se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire.

Lily demanda alors à son public :

- C'est pas de l'ambiance ca ?

Au vu des applaudissements, ces demoiselles avait assurer le show. Mais le but de la maneuvre était tout autre. Amandine sauta de la scène et se dirigea vers Sirius avec une démarche purement féline.

Arrivée à ses côtés, elle mis les mains sur ses épaules :

- Alors, ça t'a plu ?

Sirius sourit et posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Amandine. Losqu'ils reprirent leurs souffles, il lui murmura :

- Le message a très bien passé, mais tu peux refaire ça quand tu veux...

De l'autre côté de la piste, James avait retrouvé Lily. Et d'après les dire, la soirée avait été très enrichissante pour eux aussi...

* * *

**THE END.**

C'est du grand art, hein ? Du pire romantisme, ah là , on risque pas de faire des cauchemars...


End file.
